Love Letters
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: What happens when Wendy finds Dipper's backpack,Which is full of secret love letters...For her? How will Dipper handle the news of it? Exactley,What is even going on! WendyxDipper
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea by playing 'Mystery shack mystery',and sometimes when you mouse over something or click it,a message with come up. I moused over Dipper's backpack in the attic,and it said...'Dipper's backpack-Stuffed with secret Love Letters to Wendy...' and I began to wonder,What would happen if Wendy just so happened to find all these letters? Well,Read and find out...**

**Wendy's POV:**

I had seriousley, JUST arrived at the Mystery shack, when Stan called for me to go and get Dipper up in the attic. I groaned when Stan told me to do this. I mean,Why couldn't Stan just get off his lazy butt and do it himself!? But I didn't complain. I didn't want to argue or get fired. I slightly rolled my eyes as I worked my way up to the attic.

As soon as I reached the Attic floor,everything seemed to have gone silent. Stan stopped yelling when I yelled back I was up here,and there was no sound coming from the Pine twins room.I shrugged it off and approuched the door. I knocked,Not wanting to be rude and just enter the room...But there was no answer.

I opened the door slightly to see no one up in the attic. I chuckled slightly to myself,as I should have known...Dipper and Mabel were always in the woods,Going on adventures.

I was about to close the door and walk back downstaris...When something caught my eye. It was Dipper's backpack, wide open and laying on his bed, looking as if it was thrown onto his bed.

I looked over my shoulder,Making sure no one was watching me,and quietly walked into the attic. I carefully closed the door behind me, Looking back over at Dipper's backpack. I approuched it slowly, seeing what was inside of the backpack.

Notes. There were notes stuffed into the backpack,Looking as if Dipper shoved them in there trying to keep it a secret. At least it _looked_ like notes. It could have just been paper...

I knew I shouldn't have looked at them...But I'm a teenager,and sometimes teenagers were stupid and curious. Which I was both of,as of right now. I grasp my hand around one of the notes,and pulled it out of Dipper's backpack. It was crumpled up a bit,Looking as if Dipper was trying to write lyrics and throwing away the ones that didn't work. I un-crumbled the note and smoothed it out,My eyes darting back and forth,Reading the note.

My eyes widened at what Dipper wrote carefully onto these pecies of paper. What was writen on there...I never expected. It touched me completly...I felt my heart beating a little fater and my cheaks heat up. How could I never have relized that Dipper felt this way about me...?

I was thinking all these things while sitting on the edge on Dipper's bed,Clutching the love letter in my hand and holding it to my heart. Tears starting wealing up in my eyes in happiness... I couldn't belive Dipper felt love so strong at his age. At least,That's what the letter sounded like...True love.

_Dear Wendy,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you this,But I love you. There,I said it...Well,wrote it I guess. Anyways,Bit of a shocker isn't it? But ever since I met you,I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You mean so much to me and I would die without you. No matter what happens,I'll always be by your side. Even after you broke my heart. Yeah...I felt broken when you started going out with Robbie...But I relized you were happy. That's all that mattered to me. If your happy,I'm happy. Also, You were never mine. If you truely were mine,I would let you go...(Which I did.)...and you would come back to me. Someday._

_Love, Dipper Pines_

That's what the letter read. I really couldn't belive it when I read I broke his heart...I truley was only going out ith Robbie,Because of Dipper. Yeah,Big shocker. But...I don't know. I just felt angry when Dipper left me alone at the party...with Robbie,Who was flirting with me...Which made me sick because I thought of Robbie as a brother.

But anyways,I was still a bit angry about it when the Mystery Fair came around...and I kinda left Dipper,for Robbie...I don't know now,I feel so bad now. I'm completley confused.

I sighed and looked down at the letter again. No wonder Dipper left me at the party. He felt nervous around me and was obviously wanting to ask me to dance...

I was buried compltley in thought,and barley heard the attic door open...But I did. Startled,I looked up and saw a pale Dipper,Wide eyed in fear,staring at me and the love letter in my hand.

I smiled at him slightly."Hey,Dipper..."I tried to say casually.

**MUHAHAHA! XD Leaving you clift-hanging! R-and-R! Oh,and sorry about the short chapter! I PROMISE the next one will be ALOT longer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add this last time because I'm stupid,But I don't kown any of this! (Sadly) Oh,Btw...That reveiw made by my account,Wasn't me. I was showing my friend this story and I was still logged in...And then when I wasn't looking she posted a reveiw. XD Anyways,Enjoy the chapter!**

**Dipper's POV:**

I growled under my breath in frustration. Me and Mabel had been monster hunting all morning,and we found clues...But no monster. I was pressing a magnifing glass to my eye and peering down at the ground,Following a trail of gigantic footsteps. I was getting tired of just walking around...

"I bet this isn't even Bigfoot were following,"I said after a few more minutes of walking around."It's probley just a giant bear."I said,Thinking of the Muti-bear. There was suddenly a cheer coming from behind me.I turned and saw my sister,Looking happy.

"So we can go back to the shack,_NOW!?" _Mabel asked,Impaciently. I sighed."Nope. Since I mentioned a giant bear,We should go pay a visit to Multi-bear." I said,thinking him and Mabel might get along. "Muti-what?"Mabel asked,confused. "Multi-BEAR." I spoke clearly."He's a bear with mutipul heads. But he's very nice. You two might get along." Mabel brighted up with this information. "Alright,then what are we waiting for?! Let's go visit Multi-Pear!" Mabel spoke,Happily."Muti-BEAR."I corrected her again,Shaking my head with a smile.

**...**

"Uhh,Dipper?" Mabel asked me after climbling half the way up to Multi-bear's cave. "Yes Mabel?" "It's a far walk...Do we really have to visit?" She asked. "Of course! Multi-bear must be really bored and lonley!" "He gets bored and loney with mulitipul heads?" I shook my head. "Yes,Mabel. Even you would get bored with 20 Waddles after a while." I said as Mabel shrugged. "That's true..."

After a few more mintues of walking,We arrived at the cave. "Multi-bear!" I yelled into the cave in a happy tone. "Who tresspasses?" Multi-bear's loud,deep voice echoed back at me. I grinned and pulled Mabel into the cave with me. "Just me,Dipper and his twin sister,Mabel!" I said excitley,Approunching the bear. "Oh,Hello Destructor! Hello Destructor's sister!" Mutli-bear greeted,Nodding his head.

"Uhhh...Destructor?" Mabel asked,confused. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand out of a nervous habit. "Yeah...Long story." I said,grinning. Mabel shrugged and turned her attention back to Multi-bear.

"So,What brings you to my cave today?" Mutli-bear asked,sitting down. I shrugged. "I thought we could pay you a visit,also I wanted you to meet Mabel!" I added. But Mutli-bear knew that was not the answer...Something was bothering Dipper. He knew it.

"No,What is the real reason you came to see me? I can tell something wrong,Destructor." Multi-bear said as the color drained from Dipper's face. Something had been bothering him all morning...But how could Multi-bear tell?

Mabel suddenly became confused with Dipper's worried expression and slowly left the cave with quiet footsteps. "See you at home!" She yelled,running out of the cave.

I looked everywhere except at Multi-Bear's eyes. Multi-Bear lifted his head and sniffed the air. He then looked back down at me,frowning. "It girl problems,Isn't?" He asked me as I suddenly had a look of shock on my face. Multi-bear sighed. "Tell me all about it."

**...**

After a long talk with Multi-bear,That really cheered me up,I began heading home...It was still morning considering me and Mabel left really early to go see Multi-bear. I smiled slightly at my souroundings and shoved my hands in my short pockets. I whistled all the way home happily. Soon I was back at the shack.

When I entered,I expected to see Wendy...But she wasn't there. Probley running late...Her shift only started about 15 minutes ago anyways. I shrugged it off and started heading up the staris towards the attic. Mabel was currently knitting in the living room so he didn't want to disturb her. I kept walking until I reached the attic door. I opened the door and saw Wendy sitting on my bed,Looking at _my_ secret love letter to _her._

Wendy looked up at my frightned face and smiled slightly. The thing that made me confused,was that her smile sure didn't look fake. "Hey,Dipper..." she tried to say causally.

I was still staring at her as I felt like I could faint,In a bad way. Wendy found the secret love letters I wrote her and read one of them...I began sweating a little in a nervous state. "Hey,Look...This letter is really sweet..." Wendy started to say,Sounding as if she was going to reject me. I tsarting freaking out and looked down at the ground. "And I'm really sorry for breaking your heart...I had no idea you felt this way back..." Wendy finshed,blushing slightly.

"WENDY,GET BACK TO WORK!" Stan's voice suddenly echoed threw the house. Wendy gave a small chuckle and put the love letter back into my backpack. "I better get back to work,Later Dipster." Wendy said,winking and leaving the attic to walk downstaris.

...Did she say "..._I had no idea you felt this way BACK..."_

"Wait,Wendy!" I said suddenly,Making Wendy turn around with a confused expression. "Yes,Dipper?" She asked. "I love you." I said out of no where.

**Haha,Yet again I am leaving you with a clifty! Anyways,My friends said they were not going to give me a christmas present AND they said they would kill me If I didn't write a new chapter this weekend...So you can thank them for the new chapter! (Not really,because I wrote the chapter and if they wrote it it probley would have sucked. XD) Anyways, R and R...and all that jazz! Catch you later! :D**


End file.
